Scar
Scar, '''formerly Taka, is Mufasa's brother and Simba's uncle, second son of Ahadi and Uru. The name, "Scar", refers to the scar on his left eye, as he started to call himself after an accident when he was a teenager. '''Personality Scar was known to be very resentful of Mufasa and Simba because Simba's birth ruined any chance of him becoming king. His resentment and anger towards Mufasa was strong enough that, after he usurped Mufasa's place on the throne by murdering him, he outlawed Mufasa's name being uttered, especially not in a favorable light. He seemed to possess somewhat of an inferiority complex, which presumably also acted as another reason for his resentment for Mufasa, as evidenced by his sad resignation to the fact that he was passed over in the gene pool regarding brute strength. Scar is egotistical and prides himself on his intelligence, saying "As far as brains go, I got the lion share" and was somewhat of a narcissist, the latter trait being especially prevalent when plotting for the murder of Mufasa after the hyenas' failed attempt at murdering Simba at the Elephant Graveyard where he mentions that when he becomes king, they will see him "for the wonder I am." He has some odd quirks that he is aware of, as, when Simba affectionately states "You're so weird," Scar tells Simba "You have no idea". Scar was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. After taking over Pride Rock, Scar's overall demeanor took a turn for the worse, becoming somewhat deluded, if not in self-denial, in believing that he is still an efficient ruler despite evidence to the contrary, apparently being unwilling to admit even to himself that Mufasa was a better king or finding fault in his own leadership. He seemed to also develop serious paranoia after Simba returned regarding what Simba was going to do with him, as he attempted to attack Simba after Simba repeated the same words Scar told him when Simba planned to exile Scar for murdering Mufasa due to fear that Simba would pull a similar stunt that Scar himself pulled on Simba after he said those words. In addition, when Simba first revealed himself upon his return to Pride Rock before Scar realized it was Simba, Scar backed away while in disbelief that Mufasa survived, fearful that his role in Mufasa's death would be exposed. Scar was a coward at heart, preferring to run away from violence and manipulate others into fighting his own battles for him although when backed into a corner, he would fight back, although this could also be because he would lose everything if he lost. In the face of his cowardice, he was really strong-willed and determined, defending his throne to his last breath. Scar was highly intelligent as he himself liked to boast, easily able to manipulate situations and conversations to his advantage. However he was lazy, hedonistic and self-centered, causing him to be a desperate ruler. He liked to pretend to be physically weak stating "When it comes to brute strength, I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool" in order to get his opponents to underestimate him but he was actually a ferocious fighter who held his own against and almost defeated Simba. However, Scar will not hesitate to cheat in a fight, as seen when he flings embers into Simba's eyes, temporarily blinding him, to gain the upper paw. Scar was a very charismatic individual, able to inspire the hyenas to follow his cause and gain fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses. Regarding his treatment of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, he was somewhat harsh with them, as evidenced by his berating them regarding their failure to kill Simba, and his angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning Mufasa. Despite this, however, he seemed to value them as friends, as evidenced by his remark when he finds the hyenas waiting for him before he realized they intended to kill him for his remarks, as well as his attempts at apologizing to them falling on deaf ears when he realized it was too late to ask for forgiveness. He was also a sadist, convincing his own nephew he was responsible for Mufasa's death and then taunting him further. Despite his negative traits, he did attempt to encourage Zazu to sing a more "bouncy" song, other than "It's a Small World After All", which he apparently finds to be extremely annoying (like a lot of people in real life), because when Zazu starts to sing it, Scar snaps at him, telling him to stop. Physical appearance Scar is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, dusty orange fur at daytime, dusty brown fur at night time and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, white paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. He has a strong resemblance to his mother Uru. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a thin, red gash over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake. Dark Shadows Scar is firstly seen in the Prologue of the story with his family. Later, he will appear again, this time disobeying his father's rule and meeting the hyenas. His mother can be seen quite worried about his younger son's behaviour, but Ahadi doesn't rethink it and simply said that he was only being a rebel. Next time he would appear he already has his scar and has changed his name, quite annoyed by the fact that he has suffered that public embarrasament and wants revenge. Akosua will feed his bad feelings against his family and twist his personality. It is unespecified, but it is mentioned that Taka, now Scar, made a plan to kill his own father with the help of the hyenas in revenge of no calling him the heir. Disney In the films The Lion King Scar remained bitter and jealous of his brother but was allowed to live in the Pride Lands. He did not attend Simba's presentation, much to Mufasa's disgust. During this time, he also tried to eat a mouse, although he was ultimately forced to let the mouse escape when Zazu told him off for missing Simba's presentation, causing Scar to attempt to exact revenge on Zazu by eating him instead until Mufasa interfered, forcing him to spit Zazu out. Scar also implied when Mufasa warned him not to walk away that he might attack Mufasa should he be distracted. He also briefly lamented that he may be cast out of the gene pool anyways before leaving Pride Rock dejected. As the months passed, Scar rapidly became jealous of his nephew Simba's position as the next king of Pride Rock, and started plotting to kill him in order to take out the competition for the throne himself. He started to recruit hyenas, primarily Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to build an army. He used bribes of food to get them on his side. The first attempt the hyenas made was to kill Simba after tricking the cub into entering their territory with his best friend, Nala. When Mufasa foiled that plan, Scar saw the whole scene with great unhappiness. Later, Scar admonishes the hyenas for failing to kill Simba, even when it was clear that Simba only survived due to Mufasa's interference. However, he ends up getting the idea to kill Mufasa in addition to Simba when, after feeding them a Zebra's leg to kill Mufasa when Banzai sardonically asked whether Scar should kill Mufasa to get the throne. He promises that under his rule, they need never go hungry again. With their help, he engineers a wildebeest stampede meant to kill both Simba and Mufasa, tricking Simba into waiting in a gorge under the notion that Mufasa has a 'marvelous surprise' for him. Scar then sends Mufasa to save Simba. Mufasa manages to save his son and ends up clinging to a cliff where he spots Scar and pleads with his brother to help him. However, Scar grips Mufasa's paws with his claws, and, grinning evily, flung his brother off the cliff to his death with the mocking words, "Long live the king". Scar finds that Simba is still alive, and makes him believe that it is his fault Mufasa is dead. He then convinces Simba to run away, and never return. Scar then sends the hyenas to kill Simba. They fail this task, though Shenzi felt that allowing the cub to flee into the desert would kill him eventually. Scar then took over the Pride Lands, using the hyena clan as muscle to ensure his reign goes undisputed. Under his rule, the Pride Lands were over-hunted by the hyenas, and the excess of predators drove the herds away, while a drought deprived them of water. Likewise, he also enacts a law that says the subjects can not mention Mufasa, especially not in a more favorable light. Even with the hyena clan and the Pride on the brink of starvation, Scar refuses to allow anybody to leave, descending into madness and insisting that he is still a mighty king. He later questions Sarabi, Simba's mother and Mufasa's widowed queen, as to why she and the pride aren't hunting for food to which she replies there's nothing left and suggests they leave Pride Rock. However Scar rejects to the idea, in which she responds that he's sentencing everyone to death. Scar condones to the fact and declares that as king he can do whatever he wants. Just as Sarabi compares him to Mufasa, he slaps her to the ground stating he's "ten times the king Mufasa was." When Simba returns, Scar, at first anxious that Simba was Mufasa's ghost, realizes that it is his nephew and feigns joyous relief at his survival, while looking angrily at Shenzi, Banzai and Ed for lying to him. He then forces Simba to admit that he is responsible for his father's death then forces him close to the edge of Pride Rock, Simba manages to cling for his life and Scar slams his claws into Simba's paws and quietly reveals to Simba that he had murdered Mufasa. Simba, now realizing Scar had deceived him all along, then forces Scar to admit this out loud. This leads to a battle in which the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, work together to defeat the hyenas. Simba confronts Scar on the top of Pride Rock, but Scar, knowing he is not strong enough to defeat Simba, is hesitant to fight. He tries to blame everything on the hyenas, not knowing that Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had followed him (presumably to back him up) and heard him, resulting in them angrily backing away. When Simba chooses to exile Scar rather than kill him, Scar appears to concede, but then blinds his nephew by brushing embers into his face (It's implied that Scar did this because he feared that Simba would pull something similar to what he himself pulled on Simba, due to the latter echoing what he said to Simba before setting the Hyenas on them). Scar attacks his nephew, and they fight savagely until Scar knocks Simba onto his back. As Scar leaps to deliver the final blow, Simba uses his hind legs to throw Scar over the edge, sending him flying off Pride Rock and tumbling down the cliff. Scar survives the fall and slowly gets to his feet, then the hyenas arrive. At first, Scar is relieved to see his "friends," but to his horror, they reply that according to Scar, they were the enemy and they begin to surround Scar, who is backing against the stone. Scar pleads for his life and attempts to explain his earlier statements, but the hyenas have had enough of his treachery and broken promises. The hyenas close in and surround Scar with manic smiles, then they leap on Scar and viciously maul him to death, as flames rise around them. We don't actually see the hyenas kill Scar; as they surround him the camera moves up, and we briefly see the shadows of the hyenas swarming over Scar, before the shadows are obscured by flames rising up. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Despite his ultimate demise, Scar maintained the loyalty of the Outsiders, a pride of lionesses led by a lioness named Zira, who were banished to the Outlands by Simba. Zira was fanatically loyal to Scar and intended to install her son Kovu as King of Pride Rock, as previously chosen by Scar to become his heir. They would continue to create trouble for Simba in the following years. Scar also appeared in Simba's dream. Mufasa clings to the high cliff above the stampede and an adult Simba tries to save his father, however Scar grabs Simba's paw stopping from reaching him and Mufasa falls off the cliff, Scar morphs into Kovu and throws Simba into stampede. In addition, Scar was also mentioned by Simba when he explains to Kovu the true history of the fight between Scar and him. He also implies during this time that, in addition to the Hyenas exacting revenge on Scar, Scar also ended up burned alive by the wildfire. Scar makes another brief appearance when Kovu is exiled from the Pride Lands by Simba, he stops by a lake where he sees Scar's reflection instead of his own as Mufasa did to Simba. In the end, Scar's dying wish would be fulfilled (Kovu becoming the king of the Pride Lands) since Simba would choose Kovu to become king. However, unlike Scar's plan, Kovu ruled for the benefit of all his subjects, and not for his own sake. The Lion King 1½ Scar makes a few brief, non-speaking appearances in the scenes for which he was present in the original Lion King film. Scar's song, "Be Prepared" is heard briefly as Timon and Pumbaa tour Scar's lair as a possible new home, commenting on how it is quiet, secluded and with no uninvited visitors. The shadows of the goose-stepping hyena army are then seen marching in front of them, though they haven't started singing yet. He is also mentioned by Nala when tells Timon and Pumbaa that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Later, he is shown making Simba fall over Pride Rock's peak and fleeing from Simba after admitting he murdered Mufasa, where the hyenas were protecting him. Finally, after Timon, Ma, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max defeat the hyenas, Simba kicks Scar over the side of Pride Rock's summit, into the hole the hyenas fell into, and to his death. In TV series The Lion Guard Books As revealed in "Tale of Two Brothers", Scar was once named Taka, and had become upset when he learned that his older brother Mufasa was chosen to be king over himself. A decision which caused Taka much sadness and distanced him from his father and older brother. Over time, Taka came to resent Ahadi for favoring Mufasa and for choosing kingly duties over spending time with his sons. When Taka was an adolescent, he went on a daily patrol with Mufasa and Ahadi. While they were patrolling the Pride Lands, the three ran into Rafiki, a traveling baboon who was being plagued by the trio of hyenas until he was saved by Ahadi, alongside his two sons Mufasa and Taka. After the departure of the hyenas and heard Rafiki's mission, Ahadi, welcomed Rafiki into the Pride Lands and let him spend the night at Pride Rock. Even after Taka commented that they should have let the baboon die, When Mufasa stayed by his father's side throughout the ordeal, Taka wandered off, feeling unconcerned with his father's doings. Later that night, Taka set a cobra on Mufasa, hoping to kill his brother in his sleep, but Rafiki thwarted the plan. The following day, after the attempted murder Ahadi had promised to take his sons out hunting, but a group of angry Pride Landers had stalled him, and he was forced to cut the hunting trip short a change of events which that does not settle well with Taka. Though Mufasa understood why his father had made that decision, Taka reacted with outrage and accused his father of always finding other things to do when they were supposed to spend time together. In answer to his son's protests, Ahadi attempted to explain that his brother Mufasa understood the pressures of ruling a kingdom, but Taka's temper only flared, and he accused Ahadi of favoring Mufasa. Despite the young lion's animosity, Ahadi has decided to disregard his son's anger and pursue his kingly duties, by leaving Taka alone to hunt with Mufasa. Before the hunt, Taka wanders off to talk to three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who tell him that if Mufasa is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Taka tricking his brother into going down to the waterhole, where a Cape buffalo named Boma is refusing to share the water with the rest of The Pride Lands which, at the time, is having a horrible drought. While they were there Mufasa tries to reason with Boma, and Taka roars and tells Boma that he must move by order of the King, or fight Mufasa, Boma then becomes enraged and charges out of the waterhole chasing Mufasa. Until Mufasa escapes with the aid of an ape called Rafiki, and Taka only laughed at his brothers fear. Until a large buffalo slashes Taka with his horns, causing him to be knocked unconscious and give him his scar. Before they can do so, Ahadi, appears with a large herd of animals to stop the Buffaloes from attacking his sons. And an unconscious Taka was taken back to Pride Rock with the help of an elephant that Ahadi bored, where Rafiki cared for him until he was patched up enough to speak. It was during this attack that Taka got a scar on his left eye for it will never heal, and he will carry a scar with him for the rest of his life. Once recovered under Rafiki's care, Taka only admitted that he had wanted to embarass Mufasa and get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise, and Ahadi warned his son, to keep his anger at bay. At first Taka was angry, but then Taka at last accepted his father's words, and asked to be called Scar, from now on as a reminder of his mistake to which he then promises that he will never forget his actions that day. Before his nephew Simba was born, Scar was tasked with leading the Lion Guard before Kion, and as the leader and the fiercest member of the Lion Guard, Scar was gifted with a powerful roar called the Roar of the Elders by the Great Kings of the Past. Which when used he summoned the Great Kings of the Past, to roar along with him. However the power got to Scar's head, and he believed that with this power he should be the king instead of his older brother Mufasa. So he ordered the rest of the Lion Guard to help him dethrone Mufasa, by using the Roar of the Elders. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help aid him in his plot, Scar destroyed them and thus lost his powers as the Roar of the Elders is not meant to be used for evil. After many years of the Lion Guards downfall, Scar continued to vie for his brother's throne and plot schemes with the hyenas to rule the Pride Lands. Other He has a special scent of ??. He has the voice of Jeremy Irons ''performing as ''Scar ''in ''The Lion King. If we could choose for him a song it would be ?? ''by ''??. Quotes "Life's not fair, is it? You see, I... Well, I shall never be king and you shall never see the light of another day.Adieu." "Oooohhh...I quiver with fear!" "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength... I'm afraid at the shallow end of the gene pool." "A monkey's uncle." "I'm surrounded by idiots." "You won't get a sniff without me!" "Simba, it's to DIE for." "Long live the king!" "Run away, Simba... Run... Run away and never return." "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... ..For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" "Oh, Simba , you are in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't there to save you! And now EVERYONE... KNOWS... WHY!" Category:Characters